


Joy and Pain

by Cardassian_Kisses



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Rhyme, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardassian_Kisses/pseuds/Cardassian_Kisses
Summary: Garak ponders his situation.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Joy and Pain

Oh, Cardassia...

What a twink Bashir is...

Sometimes part of bein' bad,   
Is being nice,   
It's a roll of the dice,   
And never tell the same lie twice.   
It's not a vice,   
It's good advice. 

Don't beam me up yet Scotty,   
I'm taking a shi-   
Pee is stored in the balls,   
And Ten Forward is lit.   
Oomox,   
In a holobox,   
In the back of Quark's,   
Next to the darts,   
Don't tell the chief,   
I ain't got no beef,   
But Julian's mine,   
So get in line,   
Friend...

Cardassia, Cardassia...

Wherefore art thou Cardassia? Ugh.

Where do I begin,   
Sweet Julian's grin,   
Yes, eyes lookin' up at me,   
Seein' only what they wanna see.   
I'm not a spy,   
I'm just a guy,   
Tailoring my ass off just to get by,   
Oh my,   
Is that a lie?   
No, I wanna die,   
But instead I get high and cry,   
I'm definitely not a spy, though.   
Shit.

Gotta little exile,   
Got it for a little while,   
Don't gimme that root beer crap,   
That shit is vile.   
Damar ftw,   
Bring me some kanar and that funky bottle it's in.   
Let's drink our pain away   
On this Bajoran day,   
While we watch our cares fall away,   
Our planet slips away,   
Perhaps today is a good day...   
To wine.

Julian, my dear delicious doctor...

Don't be late for lunch,   
I've gotta hunch,   
Maybe you wanna little somethin' more to munch.   
Get that spice pudding, my dear...  
How is it tasting today, my dear...   
What lies do you wanna hear,   
While I'm near,   
Gonna whisper it in your ear,   
Lick my lips and seduce your fear,   
My darling Bashir,   
Now I gotta get my ass in gear,   
And disappear,   
Outta here...   
Damn Cardassian evasiveness.   
Sorry, love.

Doctor, Doctor...

Medical emergency in my heart...

Cardassia's calling,   
Tired of bawling,   
Pretendin' to be balling,   
Would rather be loling,   
By myself,   
But can't stop falling,   
In love with the doc,   
But I'm stalling.   
Why do I do that?   
It's appalling.   
Constantly trawling shit,   
Just shut up and keep dolling it,   
Making the best gown,   
I got renown,   
It's so uptown,   
But what's the point when I'm face down,   
No point in hanging around,   
Gotta get outta this space town,   
One to beam down...

Listen, it's dire,   
Dealing with this wire,   
Judge me harshly, my dear,   
I'm a liar.   
Be afraid of me,   
I will conspire,   
You see,   
To acquire the device I require,   
By any means.   
It's true, you'll never learn,   
The truth about me,   
Not entirely.   
Gotta fan your fire.   
I do desire,   
Your forgiveness,   
For all the lies I told you prior.   
They're all true, though...


End file.
